The 27th Annual Hunger Games!
by like sunset
Summary: reuploaded... It's the 27th annual hunger games and the tributes are in! Will your favorite be crowned victor? Find out as they enter the BULLSEYE ARENA... ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Reapings:**

**Amie Virgo - District One **

I rushed around my bathroom, putting the finishing touches on my Reaping Day outfit. My fine black dress fell mid knee, and wasn't anything special. Not that I wanted it to be. I looked at the mirror, doing a one over of my appearance. It was just fine. I wasn't too dolled up, but I was presentable.

My mother appeared in the doorway, smiling. Her blue eyes shone and her soft face contorted into a warm expression. "Darling, you look beautiful. I have a good feeling about this one!" She squealed. My mother was a victor in the 8th Games, and it was something I just couldn't forget, even if I wanted to. Her victory practically flooded into every aspect in my life. We lived in Victor's Village, in a beautiful home, surrounded by the seven other Victors. My mother was gone all the time, on Capitol affairs, partying, living the life of an affluent victor. She did feel terrible about it though. We were wealthy. My parents were divorced, partially because of mom's Victor Schedule, as I called it.

Honestly, I think it also contributed to me being an outcast. Because I lived with my mom and was so often left alone, I began to prefer my own company. And became awkward. Sometimes I wanted to slap myself in the face. Nonetheless, it was Reaping Day, and it was one of my mom's favorite days. Go figure.

"Now honey, we have to go. I want to get a good view of the stage!" She began to descend down the mahogany staircase, her flowing dress trailing behind her.

Rolling my eyes and smiling at my mother's typical comment, I followed her to the Justice Building. "Bye mom!" I exclaimed, reaching in for a hug as a child would, even though I was seventeen.

"Bye darling, I see you later," She responded in her soft voice. I knew how much today meant to her, after all, her greatest wish was for me to be famous, just like her.

After getting my finger pricked, I made my way over to my age group, standing in a crowd of fashionably dressed girls. It was sort of strange how I could be so alone in a crowd. I only had a small group of two or three people who I talked to regularly. Making friends just didn't work out for me. I was painfully shy and probably spent too much time reading, not that I minded. The people I did talk to were like me, different.

I found a couple of girls who I was comfortable with, and we sat in our plush chairs to watch the District 5 and 6 Reapings. I always thought it was strange how they broke up the Reapings, and that they didn't do them in order. I mean you would figure that Districts 1 and 2 would go first, but that would be too easy, right?

I glanced at the festively decorated platform. There were banners, ribbons, flowers, and flashing signs everywhere. The modern white Justice Building was cleaned especially for today. District 1 knew how to celebrate, and this showcased it.

Everyone became silent as the Capitol logo appeared on the screen. District 5 emerged, and I inspected the scene. Their Justice Building was made of granite, and yellow electric lights created a power symbol, I guess because they harnessed power.

Looking at the crowd, I assumed the children were reasonably well off, that is compared to a lot of the outer districts. There weren't many skin-and-bones children, and the majority weren't wearing rags. Judging from the number of names in the bowls, not many were taking tesserae.

The escort for the district appeared on stage. She was rather plump, and in my opinion, sort of strange. She had been the escort for as long as I could remember. Her hair was brown, and put into a strange sort of bun that sat on her head. Kids in my district sometimes wore it- I think they called it a beehive bun? Not sure. Her skin was tinted blue, and her suit was the same deep blue it always was. I think it was a different style though.

She gave a speech that I really didn't pay attention to. Her Capitol accent glided over the words, and I snapped back to attention when her high voice peeped "It's time for the girls!" It was an unspoken tradition for all of the escorts to pull out the girl's name first. Chivalry? I read about it in a book that studied the nature of ancient people- I think they were from the Middle Era? I couldn't recall. Her manicured hand reached into the glass bowl, reaching around until it clutched its victim.

She gingerly opened the neatly folded card. Clearing her throat, she announced the poor girl's name. "Ava Kloskin! Come here, pleasant," For whatever reason, Capitol people enjoyed calling people 'pleasant' like my mom calls me 'honey'. Go figure.

The camera scanned the crowd, looking for a deer in front of headlights. They found it. A girl, around my age, I guessed by her face as well as the people she stood with. She was short, and had a bombshell figure. Her fiery red hair was pinned back. I didn't notice her outfit, but I did see her jaw clenched. Her eyes squinted, and I, with the rest of Panem noticed two tears stream down either side of her face.

Poor girl, she just made herself a target. A weakling. Someone who couldn't handle the Games. No one volunteered when the escort asked.

The boy's reaping chilled me a little. As the escort reached into the bowl, a boy who stood on his own volunteered. His gravely voice was enough to send shivers down my spine, forget about his appearance. His clothes were dusty but still in good condition. He wore black fingerless gloves, which I thought was weird.

As the camera zoomed on his face, my chills became profound goosebumps. He was extremely pale, rather thin, and his eyes were icy and piercing. His black hair was oily and also dusted over. The audience clapped unenthusiastically for their tributes.

As soon as he climbed on stage, the escort eagerly stuck a microphone in his face. "And what is your name?" She asked, obviously delighted to have a volunteer.

His hollow voice briefly but firmly replied "Claude Winters." Claude Winters. I told myself to remember that name.

District 6 was mildly depressing. A girl, Chessie I think her name was, was reaped. She was so tiny, even though she only looked a couple of years younger than me. The boy was no better. Adrian Hall, I think it may have even been his first reaping, was chosen for the boys. He was a pasty white and small, even for his age. District 6 certainly didn't have a victor this year. Nonetheless, the audience gave a small round of applause for their tributes.

My stomach knotted. Now, it was our turn. All I had to do was make it through today, and then only one more reaping for my entire life. I went through the odds of me being chosen. Barely anyone took tesserae, and there were almost always volunteers. I had a better chance of being reaped, since my name was in six times, but there was an almost guarantee of a volunteer.

I thought of all of the girls who so desperately dreamed of being a victor, especially the ones in my Career Training Sessions, that my mom made me go to. Unofficial of course, since training before the games was against the rules. I snapped out of my reverie when our escort, Meredith Tiara, announced it was the ladies' turn.

No big deal. Then I looked on screen and saw my face. I realized my name had been chosen when my mom denied any volunteers, claiming I would have volunteered had I not been reaped. Meredith shrugged. My palms got sweaty, and I nervously made my way onto the stage. I began to tuck my black hair back, over and over, probably looking like a moron.

Meredith reached into the bowl and pulled out a kid who sat into the fifteen year old section. Right away, Eris Fallon stood up, volunteering. Eris was a year older than me, and we were sort of similar. From what I've seen, he was cold. Very brief, not really big on conversing. But then I thought of how he was around his friends, and maybe we weren't the same. He was definitely warmer around them. I realized that we would probably team up together. I really hoped so, because I needed someone like that.

**Thunnus Seidon – District 4**

Today was my day. I was on a high, and no one could blame me. I had basically made it known that I would be this year's victor. I was pumped, and had been strategizing as the other Districts had their Reapings. I had decided that both D 1s would make good allies. The girl would be easier to dispose of I assumed. District 2 looked semi-promising. The boy was a no-go for sure. But the girl, Rabecca, I thought, looked like she might team up. But then again, maybe not. She did volunteer after all.

I took note on 11 and 12. The boy from 12 looked pretty well built, especially since he was from 12. The girl, an easy kill. The girl from 11 was thin, and I pinned her as a bloodbath. The boy was definitely one too- way too scrawny. And a twelve year old!

I started getting really excited when the reapings for 3 began. A girl, Sailor, and a boy whose name I forgot were picked. Sailor seemed like a weird name for District 3. Sounded like something from my District.

I grinned when Elanae Barker volunteered for our girl. We were both 17, and had decided while training to volunteer this year. She was definitely a fighter, and now that she was a guaranteed tribute, I knew I had the Games in the bag. Though, I was worried about killing her. Hopefully she would get caught in a trap or killed by someone else.

I glanced at her boyfriend. Yup he was beyond pissed. I knew Job, and I knew he didn't want Elanae to volunteer. Oh well, her mess. Our escort, Fay Devonshire, made her way to the male bowl. I was ready to pounce. I had to volunteer first. I just had to.

"Fin Gravenshaw!" Fay's voice went up too high on the last syllable. I shot up as his name was called. I could not let this opportunity slip away from me.

"I volunteer as tribute," I almost yelled. I looked back to see Tarus and Gill also beginning to stand up. Both of them were eighteen and had also planned to volunteer this year.

Fay gestured me onto stage. I pounded my fist in the air. I did it! I was in. "What is your name sir?" Her eyes bore into me. They were artificially altered- a sea green that actually had fish swim across them. They were sort of cool, but also extremely weird. Capitol Freaks. Go figure.

"Thunnus Seidon!" I announced, pumping my fist into the air again. District 4 went wild for me. This was my moment. Elanae and I shook hands, grinned at each other and bowed for the crowds.

Let the Games begin, I thought to myself. Panem didn't know what was gonna hit them.


	2. Chapter 2 The Reapings Part 2

**NOTE: WARNING: ok so there is some major cursing in this chapter, so little ones beware. **

**District 7- Brian Cortez **

I woke up to an empty bedroom. My three brothers had most likely gotten up early to prepare for later. Today was Reaping Day, and that meant that someone was going to die. Given, I was up for a considerable amount of last night, but not because I was worried for myself. All three of my brothers had their names in fifty times for the tesserae. The odds were no t in their favor in the slightest bit. I did have my name in twenty-five times for tesserae, but I honestly didn't think I would get picked.

I made my way down the sturdy log staircase, into the one room downstairs. All of my brothers were out already, as expected, but Elena, my little sister, was sitting at our dining table waiting for the pancakes my step-mother was preparing on our wood stove.

I really didn't have a problem with her, she was good enough for my father, and for us. But still, as I'm sure any child who has lost their mother, I'd rather have my mom. And I don't. My childhood was nothing particularly horrible or unhappy, and in fact, I remembered being a pretty happy kid.

When I was eight, I began to work in the lumberyards, shadowing my brothers and fathers as they cut down trees, stripped them, and hauled them to the lumberyards. By ten I knew how to work axes, knives and saws. By thirteen, my mother was dead. She was never sick, and always had known her way with trees, but her pregnancy with Elena was what got her. I remember how much pain she was in when she went into labor. Her face was a chalky white, which was strange because all of us were so tan from working outside. Her palms violently shook and were so sweaty. The delivery took twelve hours, and just a few minutes after she named Elena, she was gone.

I guess that was when I began to change. Even though I tried to keep my head up and stay positive, it was work. Really, really hard work. My father was always there for us, and we all tried to be strong for one another. I became more withdrawn though, and less outgoing than I used to be. I still was sometimes. Whenever I burst to life my brothers would grin and say the old me was back, as though I went on vacation.

My father remarried last year, when I was fourteen. By then, I had begun to work in the forests full time. I did appreciate that she was a mother figure for Elena. That was definitely something I worried about. No girl should have to grow up in a house full of men.

Elena threw a piece of blueberry pancake in my face. I laughed and flicked a bit of syrup in hers. Gurgling in delight, she stomped her fists on the table. Syrup was relatively easy to come by in Seven, since we were the district that made it. Wild blueberries could be found in the woods where we cut down our trees, and eggs and milk were expensive, but available. We only had these pancakes on Reaping Day and birthdays, otherwise it was too much of an expense.

My father came in and patted me on the back. "Get ready son, the Reapings are about to begin."

"Alright, alright." After patting Elena on the back, I made my way to my bedroom. I put on the most decent clothes I could find- black pants that were a little long on me since I was short, and they previously belonged to my brothers and a light blue dress shirt.

At about eight, my brothers came back in, hands filled with game, money, and other trinkets they picked up at the Market. Together we sat around our project as the Reapings began. First 5 and 6, then 1 and two, and later 11 and 12. After came the Reapings for 3 and 4. By this time , I was scared for whoever was gonna get stuck with being our tribute for this year. All of the career tributes looked promising, except for the boy from three. Even twelve had a semi-good tribute this year.

We were going next for the reapings. Following us were Districts 8, 9, and 10.

By noon I had been pricked and was standing among the other fifteen year olds, waiting to hear a name called. Would my brothers be picked? Would I have to step in to provide if one of them were? Did they even have a chance of being crowned victor? My head spun at the likelihood of being without one of my brothers. Our family would still manage, but any loss was a major blow. Plus, they were my brothers, and I obviously cared for them.

As the girl from my district was reaped, my panic heightened. She bravely walked on stage, and I looked at her but couldn't recall her name. Our escort, festively dressed in a pine green dress, with brown heels, and green skin, made her way over to the men.

_Please not them, please not them. No no no. It cannot be any of my brothers. It will not be any of my brothers. _

"Brian Cortez!" Her accent made the 'z' sound like an 's'. Wait. What? That can't be right. They swore I wouldn't be picked. They told me so! It's not fair. It wasn't fair! I was so angry. My jaw was clamped shut, my fists were at my side, tightly clenched. Our escort beckoned me on stage, but I didn't move, I couldn't.

The peacekeepers came to take me on stage. Both men looked identical in their white uniforms. I didn't move until they gripped me, when I kneed one in the balls. I took the others arm, twisted it, jumped on top of him, and threw him to the ground. I repeatedly punched the man in the face, over and over. My victory was only seconds long, because a group of four peacekeepers grabbed my arms and shackled my wrists together.

Turning to where my brothers were standing, horrified, I began to scream profanities at them. "You're fucking liars, you know that? You are all fucking liars! You promised me, you fucking assholes, you fucking promised me! It's because of you fucking douchebags that I'm gonna die! I hope when the damn peacekeepers bring my body back in a wooden box you feel fucking guilty! Fuck you, fuck all of you!"

The peacekeepers dragged me by my arms, with my back turned to them. I was screaming, even while on stage. I lost it, but I didn't care. They betrayed me. Every single one of them betrayed me. How dare they anyways? Who were they to tell me that every thing would be fine, when they knew I could die? Now I would die.

I think they put a sedative in my arm, because I couldn't tell you what happened next.

**District 10- Brock Steele**

Reaping Day sucked more than a typical day in 10. Everyone was so depreseed. Last night began the suckishness. I spent the entire time staring at the ceiling. I wasn't scared, it was actually quite the contrary. I wasn't sure when I decided to volunteer, but lately it was all I could think about.

Since you couldn't physically escape Ten, this was my best bet. Worst case, I died, best, I won. Either beat the life I lived now. My father was a douchebag, and I had the pleasure of living with the asshole. My mother, whom I loved more than anything was long dead. My brother, who was the only one I had left after my mother died in that fire, was dead, and had been since the second week of the 25th Games. He was a good threat in the games, and had even made it into the final 6. Fucking prairie dog mutts ate his flesh off. I was fourteen back then, and forced to live with my father in his tiny adobe house. I became very independent, never relying on anyone but myself.

Since then, I had worked every day sunrise to sunset, on the fields. I kept the flesheaters away from the livestock, patrolling the borders of Ten. I was taught how to use all sorts of weaponry to ward off dangers. Sometimes, I got extremely ugly. I had a few scars from rough encounters. Consequently, I also built up two hundred pounds of muscle and had a dark tan.

I pulled myself up off the mat I slept on, and put on a pair of khakis for the Reaping. I glanced in the old mirror, which gave a bad reflection of those who looked for their own. Even so, I could still make out my dark brown eyes and short, black hair that I combed with a boar thistle brush.

Not even bothering to wake up my father, I walked into town, where the Justice Building was located. I found my friends, and put on the mask I had on whenever people were around. It was sort of ironic, how if you had ever talked to me, you would think I was the happiest person alive. I was the guy who kept everyone laughing, kept people captivated with the way I told stories. Yet, if anyone took a quick peak into my mind, I was sure I could be classified as depressed.

I fell into my place amongst my large group of friends, tell jokes, keeping everyone happy. Janie Pearl, our escort, took her place on stage, using the mock enthusiasm she had every single year. Everyone knew she hated Ten, but she still pretended nonetheless. Our girl was reaped, and then West Yearling was reaped. He was sixteen, and a wimp.

As with the rules, Janie asked for volunteers. "And, are there any males who will volunteer for West?"

I didn't imagine that anyone else would volunteer this year. We weren't careers or anything. We were cow herders. "I volunteer," I called out, rather unenthusiastically. I climbed up on stage without bing called too.

As she announced us and we walked into the adobe Justice Building to watch the 11 Reapings. So far the reapings had been more interesting than the ones last year, but not great. The careers were typical, bloodbaths were too many, but a couple of the outer districts like Twelve this year fascinated me. I figured that about eight or nine would survive the bloodbath. Then half would be careers. I did the math and decided that I needed an ally or else I was screwed.

I just had to choose carefully, because I didn't want to get blindsided. I thought of the year when a tribute from five and one from six got together in the arena. Can you say messed up? People could be such suckers.

No matter what the arena was, I knew one thing for sure. I needed to get to a sword, or else I was as good as a bloodbath.


	3. Chapter 3 Justice Building

**Hello everybody im in a very good mood at the moment!**

**Wanna know why? Memorial Day Weekend sorry foreigners **

**Anyways, I just want to let everyone know I have Comprehensive Exams from June 12****th****-19****th****, and that means all I will be doing is studying .**

**Sooo this and maybe one more chapter will be all you get from me until then but then again, I'm sure most of you east coasters are in the same boat as me!**

**SO DON'T EXPECT ME TO UPDATE UNTIL AFTER JUNE 19****th **

**A Special Shoutout to JGrayzz, whose comments continually make my day **

**Landon Sorenson, District 12**

I paced back and forth in the wooden paneled room. This was it, I told myself. The last time I would ever see my family, my friends before I died. It was sort of funny how death could come, now that I thought about it. I guess I was lucky- I could say goodbye, tell everyone what I wanted to, and everyone I loved would have a chance to prepare for life without me. I also thought about the stark contrast my death would be against my mothers'. She was in the town square one day, and there had been a riot. I was with her in the crowd as the unhappy citizens yelled and screamed. It was chaos, and after things began to settle down, she was accused of being a conspirator against the Capitol and killed on the spot. I never even got to say goodbye.

In this incident was where my hatred for the Capitol, for the Games, and for evil was rooted. Things that weren't just bothered me at the core. It just wasn't fair to do things that harmed others without a righteous cause.

My reverie was interrupted by peacekeepers, clad in their white uniforms, barging in to the room with my father and older sister, Vera. She was sobbing already, her eyes a horrible red. My father stood, face pained, and eyes aged a thousand years.

"You can't leave us!" Vera sobbed, collapsing onto me . Her grip on me was tight, and I could feel her thin body shake and quiver. "Don't leave us like mommy did."

"Sh, sh. Vera. Listen to me," I freed a hand so I could bring her chin up, forcing her to look me in the eyes. "No matter what happens, you have to be strong, and carry on. Just like when mom died, right? Remember how strong you were? You will be ok, I promise. No matter where I go, or what happens to me, I'll be with you. Do you hear me?"

She looked up at me, almost like a child would, and nodded. "Double pinky swear?"

I almost smiled at the mentioning of our childhood handshake we did whenever we made a promise. "Double pinky swear." Our hands interlocked as we performed a ritual that was so familiar to me that I didn't need to think of the motions involved.

I turned now to my father. He stood, staring at me for a second, and then pulled me into a hug. "I love you, son." His blue eyes bore into mine. He released his grip on me, then stuck his hand out for a proper shake.

"I love you too, dad," It was strange how these unspoken understandings were now being proclaimed. Never before in my life had my father and I had such a tender moment- it just wasn't the sort of thing men did. Now, Vera and Mom had plenty. But that was the sort of thing women did. I didn't mind the awkwardness of it, it actually felt good in a way.

My father handed me a bolt from what he called a rifle. The token had run in my family since before the dark days. I nodded at him. This would be my token in the arena. I was proud to have it, and another plus was that it was a little piece of home with me.

We continued to discuss things, and laugh through our tears until the peacekeepers came. Vera threw herself onto me, and was screaming, crying, clawing her way back to me. I burst into another round of tears.

In the moments between whoever else would come, I attempted to tidy myself up. I rubbed my eyes and stopped the tears. I poured cool water from a bottle in the room onto my puffy face. I didn't want anyone else to see my grief- pity parties weren't my kind of thing.

I paced around the room, and continually rubbed the bolt in my palm, over and over. I looked anxiously as the door opened again. Who was visiting me?

I grinned when I saw a few of my Hob friends walk in.

I didn't have a need for an income from the hob- my father worked in a general store in town, putting us more well off than most people in District 12. But, I got bored easily, and one day discovered this fascinating atmosphere. I began to frequent the place, buying delicacies like strawberries and oranges for my family, or tokens and trinkets for myself.

It amazed me how some people were willing to venture beyond the electrified chain link fence into the unknown. District 12's fence was really only electrified seven hours out of the alleged twenty four **(note: before Katniss' time, they kept the fence on in 12 for more hours in a day). **I wouldn't mind braving it out on my own, in fact my friend, Ton, had taken me beyond Twelve a few times. I liked it out there much more than in here. It seemed like there was just so much more to the world than a little miners village.

Ton, my hunter friend, Fern, a trinket seller, and Grunt, a sewer, all began to talk at the same time. "You're screwed man." "Oh my, my, my, I don't think I can watch the games now!" "Do you think you'll be warm enough?"

I laughed a little. Grunt would be concerned about my warmth. Strange as it seemed, Grunt was a master sewer. He made quilts, hats, scarves, and just about anything one could imagine with a needle, thread, and fabric. I always bought my new clothes from him, because of his personality, and the guy really did know his way with a needle and thimble. "I think they have that covered, Grunt."

He threw a quilt at me, it was tied together with a ribbon. "Just so you don't forget the little guys at home when you're living it up in the Capitol." He seemed so sad. It was funny, though, to see a large, grown man get weepy. Just like a giant teddy bear.

"Don't worry guys, when I'm kicking the Career asses, I'll be thinking of you." I half grinned, because even though I planned on trying that strategy, I doubted I could take on two hundred pounds of muscle. Maybe I should just hide? Hmm. Decisions.

Ton began to talk strategies with me. He went over how to use weaponry, which berries to avoid at any cost, and how to choose an alliance. The advice he gave was great, the only problem was that I had to remember it.

Fern hugged me until the peacekeepers came. After they left, I was alone for the remaining fifteen minutes in my hour of goodbyes. I walked through the hallway when my hour was finished. I looked over and saw the female tribute from my district, Ashylin Dininger. Her eyes were red, but her face wasn't puffy.

I gave her a half smile, and she gave me a half glare before turning one side of her mouth upwards. He face was tone that was common to the Seam- cold, grey eyes, and black hair that was in a bob. She was short and slim, and didn't seem like the talking type.

Nonetheless, I decided to strike up a conversation, since that's the kind of guy I was. "Who visited you?" I asked, realizing after the fact that this might be a touchy topic.

"Just my brother," She responded softly, her eyes pained.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are both of your parents gone?" I didn't feel too awkward asking this, because my mom was dead, and I didn't see any shame in it.

"Just my father and brother. But," she paused for a moment, "my mom was too sick. You?"

"My dad and sister and some friends. No one really," I shrugged. She stared at me for a minute, probably thinking the same thing I was: How the hell was I supposed to kill someone?

**Claude Winters, District 5 **

I sat in a chair the modernistic room in the modernistic Hall of Justice. The floors were concrete, and every single piece of furniture was white. I was relaxing in the plush white chair. I wasn't expecting anyone to visit me, and I wasn't bothered by the thought either.

It had been thirty minutes of waiting in solitude before the peacekeepers interrupted me. They threw Griff, my brother into the room, and barked that we had fifteen minutes. That was far, far too long for me.

My brother nodded at me solemnly. I wasn't looking for an emotional goodbye, and honestly I didn't care much for my brother. He was just so _irritating. _He, my two sisters, and I lived together. I talked to him the most , mostly because I had to, sometimes because I wanted to. But, he was a person, and people had a tendency to bother me. They were just so, so stupid. It was annoying.

"Listen, Claude," My brother cut off my train of thoughts. "I just want you to know that I believe in you."

"Yeah," I said in reply. I hated pointless small talk. There was no point in speaking unless it was important.

We just stood around with each other until the fifteen minutes were up. Once Griff left, I began strategizing. I had been fantasizing of being part of the games for so long, and now that I was guaranteed to be in them, I was ecstatic. It was perfect. I would have the opportunity to live each and every one of my plans. I could kill the way I wanted to, and get to do them all in the arena.

Even though I despised 'Government' in any way shape or form, and people in most ways, shapes, and forms, I admired the incredible human beings who created the Hunger Games. Whoever thought of putting children in a captivating environment, where the only rules were to kill one another was truly my idol. It was the best game ever.

I went back to the idea of government. It was so stupid, really. I had read in an old English book I picked up about this idea of 'Marxism'. It was perfect. Everyone was equal. It eliminated government. It definitely beat the dictatorship we had now. Every move, every word was a threat. I felt like eyes were on me at all times. Someone was always watching me, I was sure of it. The government wanted me dead. Secret agents were after me! Whenever I told Griff this, he would laugh in my face. The bastard didn't understand! Dammit! No one did. They all lived in their ignorant little bubbles, unknowing of the people who bugged their conversations, followed them around, and played mind tricks.

I knew they were messing with me when, one day, I was boiling water, and left the room to use the bathroom. When I returned, the stove was turned off, and the pot was in the washbasin. There was all the evidence I needed! No one believed me. No one ever believed me! The joke was on them, though. I was prepared for when they would interrogate and torture me! I knew how to answer whatever questions they had. I would survive!

I was sitting on the floor in fetal position, rolling back and forth. I look up at a dark corner of the ceiling, and waved to the camera that I was sure was hidden. Ha! I showed them that I knew. That I knew they were watching me, waiting to pounce.

I planned on killing every single person in that arena. None of them deserved to live. They were all selfish, greedy, disgusting excuses of people. I planned on dragging out their deaths, savoring every second of their selfish pain.

This was my plan since I was ten, when I began training. No one else mattered. This was what I wanted.

The peacekeepers took me away from 5, and when I was in the car, I looked over at the girl from my district, Ava. She glared at me, and I didn't respond. I just kept looking at her. She should be an easy kill, I told myself. Should I slit her throat? Maybe if I cut off her fingers and toes, and then slit her throat! Ohh, and if I sliced her arms. Yes. That was good. Very good. I never stopped looking at her, until we got on the train.


	4. Chapter 4 Train Rides

**Hey so im not dead! Weird right?**

**No worries now I have a life again and can spend it writing this:) **

**Sooo I miss the reviews I got on this before it got reuploaded so if we could try and get back to fifty? Muchas gracias:D**

**Train Rides **

**Eris Fallon – District 1**

The car ride to the train was, in one word, awkward. The girl didn't really speak much, and I barely knew who she was. If her mother wasn't a victor, I would probably have no clue that she existed until now. Amie was quiet and didn't say a word, which was sort of annoying because I was banking on her being the talkative one, but then again I wasn't here to make friends. Oh well.

Meredith sat between us, her bright yellow peplum skirt flared out , brushing mine and Amie's laps. Her abnormally long electric yellow nails rhythmically tapped on her knees, and she looked at each of us and smiled.

"I think our victor is in this car this very moment!" She chirped. "You know, the train ride should only take half a day and though the luxuries in there are phenomenal, the Capitol is even better! My advice would be to eat as much as possible in order to bulk up for the arena, though you two look substantial enough compared to the outer districts, of course. Oh look! Here we are already! Come, let's go!"

I shot a glance at Amie who looked as annoyed at Meredith as I was. It was gonna be a long week… I didn't even want to think about who our mentor would be. I automatically ruled out Amie's mom just because that would be way biased, but it kinda sucked since she was the mentor three years ago and that kid became a victor. Oh well.

I surveyed the scene at the train station. Capitol reporters were jamming microphones, cameras, and blinding lights in our faces. They were capturing every moment for the kids at home, for everyone in Panem. There was a modernistic train waiting for us, and though it looked nice it wasn't a huge deal in 1. I was guessing that there were some things here that I didn't have, mainly because my family wasn't fabulously wealthy like Amie's. We were middle class and we did fine, as we made pigments for the gems that were manufactured here.

Stepping into the train was incredible. Even Amie, one of the richest kids in 1, was slightly impressed. I was impressed, saying the least. The entire interior was gold. Pure gold. The walls, the ceiling, the floor, the lights. All of it gilded to golden perfection. The furniture contrasted and consisted of clean white lines. The long, white couches were leather, and had exotic animal fur blankest. The gold chandeliers had crystals hanging. The curtains were sheer white silk. The flooring was made of a plush white rug. The doors were solid mahogany, which matched the buffet table and other decorative accents. There were splashes of ruby red, in the artwork, the drink table and elsewhere. It was paradise.

The only thing I could think of was what the bathrooms looked like! I made my way into the main car. Meredith smiled pleasantly and began blabbering again.

"Well here it is! You might not know this, but the Capitol gives the best train to district 1! At the station, when the other escorts and I board our trains, I had the opportunity to look inside each of their cars. At let me tell you! District 12? Simply pitiful. Districts 2 and 4 were the only ones with trains that could even be considered decent compared to ours! Your rooms are in the next two car, Amie to the first, then Eris. I'll introduce you to your mentor at dinner," Meredith huffed at little, and between bright yellow lips was a smile.

Amie and I walked wordlessly to our quarters. My room was large, and the floors, ceiling and décor matched that of the main room. The bed was large, and built into the room, like the drawers and bench. There were clothes and other things supplied, so I would be good to go. Now. What I was waiting for, the bathroom! I opened one of two other doors in the room to find a closest. Take two. I opened the other door and wow! Lemme tell you. The floors were a cool marble, the walls were paneled red velvet and there was a sinking tub as well as a rain showerhead. The toilet was porcelain and there was even a urinal. Sick! (**im grossed out writing that haha)** there was a linen closet in the bathroom and it was stocked up.

I took a shower to clear my head and shaved. I didn't feel like thinking about the Games right now. I planned on strategizing tonight. I decided also to get Amie's perspective on things since we were allies, after all. I planned on letting the guy from four finish her off, mainly because it would be an assholish move to kill your own district partner, and would make returning home pretty awkward.

I rummaged through the doors and found a fine pair of pants and shirt. I slipped into them, ran my fingers through my dark brown hair, gave myself a oneover in the mirror and made my way out.

I was the last to arrive, not shockingly. I had to be presentable! At the table were Meredith, Amie, a man who looked to be in his early thirties or mid twenties, and a woman who looked to be younger. Ah, our mentors! I grinned, because I got the legend of our district, Jabber Halfut. He won twelve years ago, and so far has been the person with the most kills ever in the arena. He single handedly killed nine tributes, and helped hunt down a bunch more. I worshipped the ground he walked on. I walked over to him and grinned.

"I can't believe I got Jabber Halfut! Really man, this is great!" His real name was Shale, but he got the nickname jabber because he could memorize anything anyone told him and use it to his advantage. That was one of the reasons why he had won in the 15th Games, he recalled every weakness his mentor told him about the other tributes, and he used them.

"Thank you, thank you. Now, let's discuss a couple of things," His bright blue eyes shone in the light, and I could tell he was in a good mood, probably because of the Games. Jabber brushed his light blond hair back and got straight to business. "First thing's first: Allies. What most people in 1 in the past have done is team up with the tributes in 2 and 4. I would highly recommend that. Some things to remember are that some kids may not be interested and if I were you, I wouldn't bother with the boy from 2."

I asked in with a question. "What if our alliance is too small? Should we team up with anyone else?"

"I was just getting to that. The best thing to do is make temporary alliances with kids who might be useful, but are disposable when the time comes. The thing to remember with making a close alliance is that you aren't playing for the team. In the end, it's all about you. Eventually you two are gonna split up. I think you should kill off your other allies, or leave them to die if they get caught towards the end. I can promise you they'll do the same."

Jabber paused to take a bite of his dinner. I looked over at Amie's mentor, who seemed to be nodding along with what Jabber said. I recognized the woman, because she had only won five years ago. Her name was Gem, and she was a killing machine. Amie got a good mentor. I picked up my delicate fork and scooped up some food. We were being served whipped garlic butter potatoes, topped with truffle sauce. Also there was reef netted salmon. Sides included an artichoke salad and sun dried tomato pasta. Dessert consisted of salted caramel chocolate mousse, Ganache Cake of Lime Basil, Dark Chocolate, and Sorrel with Wild Native Trailing Blackberry Compote and Basil-Sorrel Honey, and a chocolate pecan pie. Everything put me in heaven.

Jabber and Meredith went into another car to talk about something, I guess about the Games. I looked at the white leather couch and projector and decided to go sit down. Maybe it would be a good idea to watch the other reapings.

"Hey Amie, c'mere," I awkwardly waved my hand for her to come over and join me. I thought that we could scope out allies and targets so that we both knew what we were getting into once we reached the Capitol. She sat at the other end of the couch, as far away from me as possible. Our entire relationship could be described in one word: awkward. I wasn't into the small talk, yadayada "let's be BFFs!" kind of thing. I didn't think it was a good idea to be buddy-buddy with someone I was gonna kill. But, I did think allies were a good idea. So, might as well be nice.

"I was thinking we should watch the other reapings… so ya know, we could get allies and targets lined up…" I trailed off because I really didn't know how to finish the sentence, but whatever. It was freaking hard not being cold to people. I really didn't give a shit about anyone who wasn't family or a friend, and keeping up a conversation with someone who wasn't was a workout. And that's saying a lot, because I've been training since the day I turned 10. Amie just nodded to my preposition.

I yelled at a Capitol guy to bring over some pens and pads of paper. We went through each District, formulating a plan. District 2, the guy was a goner. The girl, Rabecca, we decided would be a good ally. We didn't see District 3 as a threat. District 4 we liked as allies. District 5, the boy was freaking creepy, I planned on making him my target from the get-go. District 6 didn't stand out. Seven didn't have anything special. Neither did 8, 9, 10, or 11 in my opinion. The only thing from twelve that stood out was the guy, who looked like he could handle himself pretty well. Then again, I was confident that we could take him down easily.

It was around eleven when we finished watching the reapings. We were expected to arrive in the Capitol at 5:30 tomorrow morning, so I guessed I wouldn't be sleeping much. In my room I laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling. Everything was really incredible right now. I had my plan in place. At the Cornucopia, along with my allies, we would take over, attacking whoever threatened us. The beginning seemed simple enough: kill, collect, and go tribute hunting and take down some losers. Towards the end was where it got tricky. How was I gonna break from the alliance I had formed? Everyone seemed as strong as me or stronger, in one way or another. I thought about having Amie and me kill the D4's and D2, but that would leave only Amie, me, and maybe one or two lucky tributes left, and chances are they wouldn't kill her, so that wouldn't work. Maybe if I killed a couple of our allies and left one and Amie to fend for themselves. Perfect, I would leave a stronger one to kill her, but one who I couldn't be killed by. By the end it would be me, one former allie, and maybe a couple more outer district tributes. I imagined the countless ways the gamemakers could bring us together in the end.

I glanced at a projector that showed the time: 12:17. Time to sleep. I had things to do tomorrow.

**Elanae Barker- District 4**

Stepping into the train was like stepping in District 4 on wheels. I hated it. It had a nautical meets Under the Sea vibe. Not my kind of thing. The ceilings were painted a deep, deep blue with paintings of sea creatures, underwater plants, and ancient mystical creatures that looked like a cross between a human and a fish(**mermaids stupid!**). They were various colors, from a pink coral to a muted yellow. All of the depictions were coated in a glossy gold finish. Ew.

The floors and walls were white, and the wooden furniture was a deep brown color. The color of the cushions on the couches, lounge chairs, and dining chairs were a mix of the same blue color on the ceiling, white, or a pattern with the two. Gold was the accent color. Gold coral, gold starfish, gold anchor. Freaking gold everywhere. The car was probably supposed to make us feel at home, but I felt like I was drowning.

My family had never been one for fishing, shocking as it was for District 4, but yes there were other industries. Although about 80% of the District working in the fishing industry, whether it was fishing itself or cleaning and gutting the fish or even prepping and building the boats, people were involved. Many people were longliners, trawlers, canners, ship captians, and deckhands. Since we were on the West Coast of Panem (**I imagine around California**) , one of the highest and most esteemed jobs in D4 was to travel to other seas surrounding Panem during the high season for fishing .Some of these locations were the South Sea (Caribbean), or the Tyro Ocean (Atlantic).

Now, these were just the norm of the jobs. District 4 also was Panem's largest supplier of nets, rope, baskets, and boxes. We had to be savvy with this stuff because these were the sorts of things needed to transport fish. My father really sucked in the fishing industry, so he began weaving high quality baskets in a factory that consisted mostly of women when he was sixteen. He got pretty good and well respected in the factory and was eventually promoted to manager, putting us in a good position. But, some lovely children tended to mock me for having a father who wasn't involved in fishing. It really got under my skin and I would always stick up for Dad.

So, I guess that's where I got my fighting spirit. There was an unofficial career training camp run by former victors and athletic instructors for kids from 9 up. I begged my parents and they let me go. I had trained there ever since. That's where I met Thunnus, my training partner. I guess he counted as a friend. I did like the guy.

I really kicked into my training when my little sister died when I was eleven. Our mom had just been laid off at the factory where she created nets because of a bad season, and a really, really cold winter hit. My sister had a horrible case of the flu, and no doctor would take her without the money. We finally found a neighbor who was handy with medicine, but she was too far gone for him to do anything but prolong her death for a few days.

I clutched her emerald ring I wore as a necklace. A little piece of my sister to take with me. Whatever. That wasn't important now. Now, it was all about the Games. It was my turn to laugh at the losers. My turn to cause pain for others.

Fea Devonshire made her way into the car, with multiple Capitol attendants following her, hands full of her luggage. Geez, how much does one person need? When I won, I figured I would blow loads of money on clothes too,I mean why not? Not like I would have anything better to spend it on.

We were instructed to prepare for dinner, and this was when we would meet our mentors. If a District could supply two victors to serve as mentor, one for each of the tributes, then that would be it. In outer districts, where winners were few and far between, they had to share one mentor for both tributes. So far, District Twelve was yet to have a Victor, so a Capitol assigned trainer was given. Since I checked, One had the most Victors to date, with six in total. Two and Four were close seconds with four each. Three, Five, and Seven all had three victors. Six, Eight, Nine, Ten and Eleven had one.

There wasn't much of a shock when I walked out and surprise! There was Mooneye Pike sitting all nice and pretty waiting for me. Only one of our four tributes was a girl, so us girls got the same mentor every year. And that's worked out so well. Mooneye is a pretty thing, and her eyes have a silvery hue that reminds me of the fish she was probably named after. Most of the Districts named their children after things related to their trade. Once, a District Ten tribute was named Cow. No joke. Thankfully I was spared from the ridiculousness that ensued from trying to find a name like that. Elanae suited me just fine.

Fea, Mooneye, Smelt Pike, Thunnus' mentor, and I sat patiently waiting for Thunnus to appear. He emerged, face wet and flushed red. "I swear. That shower attacked me!" We all laughed and then sat down to enjoy the dinner.

Thunnus' mentor, Smelt had won in the first decade of the Games when he was 18. By now he was pushing forty and it showed. From what I've seen and heard, Smelt wasn't big on giving advice, but worked his magic with sponsors. So many of his tributes somehow ended up with feasts in the second week of the Games, an astronomical price for such a gift.

By the time the bountiful dinner was over, we had a plan. Our mentors would work as a team with the sponsors, and in coaching if need be. They would both try to keep us alive in the arena until Thunnus and I decided to split up. I liked that plan. Two mentors meant twice the chance of getting a needed gift.

Later in the evening, Thunnus and I were sitting in his car, making plans. We figured we could pick out bloodbaths when we saw them at the Training Center, so we mostly focused on our alliances.

"Ok. I really think the most important thing to figure out right now is what order to kill them in. Ya know?" Thunnus was a brilliant strategist, and was always so thoughtful. This was a good balance for me. I was a killer, someone who was quick to think, sometimes making irrational judgments in the heat of the moment. I needed someone to do the thinking for me.

"You mean what order to kill our allies?" I took his nod for a yes. "Well I think the girls from Two and One shouldn't be all that difficult to kill off. The only one I'm sort of worried about would be Eris, from One."

"Precisely what I was thinking!" He got a glint in his eye that told me he had a plan. The upside of working with someone for a countless number of years is that you become one predator instead of two, simultaneously coming to the same conclusions, picking up where the other fails. The only downside was that now I had to figure out a way for him to die without me being the killer. The sound of his voice reminded me that now was not the right time to ponder this. "Our best bet for getting a District Four victor this year, in my opinion would be to kill Eris when it gets down to five, or if something drastic happens sooner. At the time I guess we call off the alliance and one of us finds a way to get ourself killed and the other gets a shiny crown." He said all of this rather happily, and I couldn't blame him. We made a pact last year that if we made if to the Games, and it was near the end and either of us was in a life or death situation, the other should leave them there. We did this because neither of us really wanted to kill the other, and both of us were equally happy for a Four Victor, even if it meant one dying.

"Sounds good," I smile. It was around midnight and we would be in the Capitol in an hour. Such a quick train ride. I could only imagine the luxuries the Capitol would openly shower us with. For the next hour, Thunnus and I sat around and talked about whatever. We ordered a Capitol attendant to bring us a cart of desserts, and stuffed ourselves with whipped chocolate mousses, cookies, and ice cream.

One thing we didn't talk about were the people waiting for us back home. Even though both of our families were on board with our volunteering, we didn't want to imagine them watching us die on screen. Only one of us coming home, and bring pride with us. I thought of Thunnus' life in Four. Only son of a Sea Captain, rich, athletic, smart, he had everything going for him. He was even pretty handsome, with the characteristic sea green eyes of four, a tan and blond hair that was almost always wet from swimming. He had set crazy records for the school swim team, and was one of the fastest swimmers we've ever had. I wondered how, and if that would help in the arena.

Soon enough, the windows in Thunnus' car grew dark, almost black. We were probably going the rocky expanse of mountains that surrounded the Capitol. The Capitol was buried in the middle of these mountains, a glorious, shining, city, that I couldn't wait for to chant my name.

It surprised me a little that so many people were up to see the arrival of the Tribute Trains. I ran to a window, along with Thunnus, and began waving to the hordes of strangely dressed people. I was sure they could tell it was a train from an inner district. The Career Districts had very nicely decorated trains that were unique to their district. Almost all of the outer districts had similar looking trains with very few differences. A reward for being the best I guessed. I had no problem with it.

Thunnus grinned as a Capitol woman fainted at the sight of him. This was gonna be a really, really fun week.


End file.
